


Forgive me?

by deanucutie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Insert, Slight swearing, female insert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanucutie/pseuds/deanucutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - Hi i love your work and i was wondering if you could make a fanfic where Dean and the reader get into a big argument before a hunt and when the reader later gets hurt badly protecting Dean she apologizes before she dies. Please and thank you XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me?

“Dean, I am capable of going on this hunt! I’m just as good as you and Sam!” you scream at the top of your lungs. You had been cooped up in the bunker for the last two weeks as Dean had stopped you from going on hunts, claiming that it was too dangerous. “Y/N, you’re not ready for this. You still need more training.” Dean tried to reason with you but you were pissed, more pissed than you’d ever been for anything the older Winchester did. “Bullshit! I’ve been hunting almost as long as you and Sam. I’m going on this hunt whether you like it or not” You hissed at him before storming out of the bunkers library. 

Dean still tried to protest, even when you were halfway to Missouri he was saying that you should just stay at the motel and research. You had been adamant though. You weren’t changing your decision just because Dean thought you weren’t ready. He was infuriating sometimes. Besides, it was only a witch. “So get this” Sam says as dean speed down the highway, “the witch seems to be taking her victims and putting them in a dream like state before draining them of their blood and then using the blood for spells.” You roll your eyes and wait for Dean’s comment about how it’s too dangerous for you, however he seems to just ignore you and speak directly to Sam, “So she’s like a djinn but without the tattoos and glowing hands?” Sam nods and turns his gaze back to the book in his lap. 

When you finally arrive at the motel, relief washes over you. It had been the most awkward car ride ever. You slammed the impala door and stormed into the motel lobby. The girl at the counter looked up from her computer screen and smiled up at you, “Hi! How can I help?” You slowly walked to the desk, reaching for your wallet, “Can I get a single and a double for a week, please?” She nodded and turned her gaze back to the computer. She typed for a few moments and then stood up and reached for two sets of keys from the wall behind her. “Are you paying by cash or card?” You produced your card from you wallet and handed it her. She smiled and inserted into the machine. You typed your pin in and she handed you back the card. “Room twenty-two is the double and twenty-three is the single” She said as she smiled, handing you the keys. “Have a nice day!” She called as you walked out the door. Sam and Dean where waiting for you outside and you handed Sam the key to his and Dean’s room before stalking off in the direction of your own room. “Hey, Y/N? Why don’t you come do some research with us?” Sam offered as you stood at the door to your room. You nodded softly before following Sam into Room twenty-two. 

Several hours (and burgers) later you’d finally found the witches location. “Warehouse, edge of town.” Dean had said whilst he grabbed his gun and the keys to the impala. You and Sam followed him out to the parking lot and climbed into the impala. The drive to the warehouse wasn’t long and you were soon roaming the corridors of the warehouse. Sam had insisted he check the left side of the warehouse alone, and you were positive that Dean had something to do with that. You walked ahead of Dean, your gun pointed out in front of you. A noise suddenly sounded at the end of the corridor and you stopped, turning to look at Dean. Who wasn’t there. “Dean?” you hissed. No answer. “Dean where are you?” you hissed again. You decided to keep going, towards the sound. You turned the corner at the end of the corridor to see Dean in the middle of a large room, tied to a chair. You rushed over to him and began to untie him when you were suddenly tossed across the room. You pushed yourself up off the floor and looked up to see the witch. “Oh sweetie, I’m sorry about that” She giggled as you wiped the blood from your cheek, “But Deano here, has some very powerful blood. Men of letters blood.” She stroked Dean’s face possessively and you blanched. She was one creepy bitch. “Let him go.” You growled at her. “Don’t worry dearie, he won’t feel a thing. He’s quite content in his little dream world…of you.” She laughed again before pulling a silver blade from her back pocket and dragging the blade across Dean’s forearm.

“What do you mean?” you finally broke the silence. “Don’t tell me you don’t know, sweetie.” You shook your head slowly, “Deano here has feeling for you.” You shook your head in disbelief. “What’s the matter? Cat got ya tongue?” She giggled again. God, you really wanted to stab the bitch but you wanted to know what she meant. “He loves you dummy, but that doesn’t matter now.” You heard the sound of gunshots before you saw them hit the wall behind the witch. You turned to see Sam in the corner of the room, and the next thing you knew the witch had her arm wrapped around your neck. “One step closer Sammy, and she’s dead.” You gasped as she tightened her grip around your neck. You tried to headbutt her but the sudden burning sensation dragging across your stomach made you scream out. “Sorry dearie, can’t let you stand in the way of my plan” She whispered before pushing you to the floor. You could feel your blood soaking your shirt and the pain was searing but you used your remaining strength to reach for the gun tucked into your waist band. You took aim at the witch whilst she had Sam pinned against the wall and fired. It hit her and she stumbled backwards, moaning in pain before collapsing to the floor. Your arm dropped weakly back to the cold stone floor, gun still in hand. 

You closed your eyes, breathing slowly. The pain was getting worse and you could feel yourself weakening. “Y/N!” You heard Dean shout and his footsteps seemed to echo through your head. You felt yourself being lifted up and you mustered all your strength to open your eyes. Your gaze met green eyes and you could see the pain in them. “I’m s-sorry, Dean.” you whispered, “please forgive me.” Tears ran down his cheeks as he leaned down to press his lips against yours. “Don’t worry, Y/N. You’re gonna be okay, baby” he whispered standing up with you in his arms. “Dean” you breathed, “I’m - not gonna make it so -” you shakily dragged in a painful breath, “I want you – to know, that I lo – love you too” you breathed heavily as you felt yourself drifting away.


End file.
